fateoriginsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyang-jae Maeno
( ) | birthplace = , Japan | birthday = November 16 | age = 24 | gender = Male | height = 183 cm (6') | weight = 74 kg (162 lbs) | affiliation = Maeno Clan | previous affiliation = (yakuza) | profession = | previous profession = Body guard, card dealer, taxi driver | base of operations = | family = Satoshi Maeno (father) Eun-ji Bak (mother, deceased) Naoko Maeno (step-mother) Seiji Maeno (half-brother, younger) | education = | marital status = Single | command seal = | spirit = Unknown | type = Blood manipulation |tblColour = |textColour = #fffff }} Ryūji Kyang-jae Maeno (前野경재竜司, Maeno Gyeongjae Ryuuji) often known simply as Kyang-jae, is a possessing the Abnormal Trait of blood manipulation. He is the current of an unknown in Fate/Origins. Formerly a member of the , Kyang-jae eventually fell out of favor with the for unknown reasons and was forced to flee from his gang. He eventually turned to the in an attempt to better understand his powers, although they only accepted him in order to exploit Kyang-jae for thaumaturgical research, marking him with a . However, when Kyang-jae was chosen as a master by the , the Mage's Association attempted to manipulate the summoning ritual in order to gain control of his Servant. Kyang-jae managed to escape and has been on the run from the mages ever since. Due to his past experiences, he appears to be hostile towards any form of and greatly distrusts anyone who boasts abilities in . His current goal in the war is to obtain the Grail and exact revenge upon the association by eliminating all existing . Profile Background Appearance Kyang-jae is a tall, attractive young man with dark skin and hair. While he seems to be rather thin, due to the demands of combative abilities is actually in excellent physical condition and has built up a surprising amount of musculature. He has stated that, while his lean build might not help his stamina much in a fight, it at least “gets the ladies’ attention.” His features include a long, refined nose, thin, pointed eyebrows, and a slender yet masculine jaw-line with high cheekbones. Kyang-jae’s eyes were originally dull brown in color, but after his Abnormal Trait manifested they became a distinctive, blood red. Typically, he keeps his hair parted and spiked back on the left side of his head, while his bangs hang over his right eye. During his days in the Mage's Association, however, he appeared to be slightly more professional and kept his hair short and combed up from his face. He wears four, plain, metal rings in his left ear and three in his right, and has a tattoo of a black koi fish on his back that partially wraps around his right shoulder. Kyang-jae’s style of dress is heavily influenced by haute Korean fashion. He typically wears slim, dark jackets, a plain white T-shirt or dress shirt, converse or dress boots, and black jeans. While Kyang-jae obviously spends a lot of money on his clothes, he also puts a great deal of effort into making his fashion appear “effortless.” He wears a thin, silver chain around his neck, and is often seen sporting sunglasses, perhaps to disguise the distinctive crimson tint of his irises. As part of his equipment, Kyang-jae wears metal rings on the index finger of each hand, which serve as finger guards while using his switchblades. He is also careful to cover his wrists with plain, black cloth bands, as he has numerous scars on his forearms from frequent activation of his powers. Personality Role Abilities Abnormal Trait Sanguine Art (血赤の技, Chiaka no Waza), is Kyang-jae's that grants him the ability to freely manipulate his own blood, a psychic power also known as hemokinesis. He can form constructs, change the density of his blood, and even crystallize it into hardened objects such as shields and blades. After traveling to South Korea in order to meet with his mother's family, he discovered that Eun-ji had come from a long line of who would manifest the same blood-manipulation trait once every few generations. However, Kyang-jae is the first known male to exhibit the trait. Following the ancient lore that had been passed down through the family for hundreds of years, Kyang-jae underwent a magic ritual in which his abnormal channel was sealed within his liver, which not only allows him to function in regular society but also provides him with the power to generate excess blood for use in combat. Kyang-jae's Abnormal Ability also resembles a cross between Death Resistive Body and Synchronization, as he is able to quickly heal himself with his blood and can siphon the powers of others by drawing on their blood. full release blood net.png|A display of Kyang-jae's fully released blood abilities. blood web kyang.png|A net formed of blood. trapped blood victim.png|Kyang-jae traps a victim using strands formed of his own blood. Originally, Kyang-jae was only able to use his powers to enhance his body’s physical capabilities (such as improving his strength and endurance) and to form an inner-body shield by hardening the blood in the outer membranes of his circulatory system. While he has retained this technique, Kyang-jae’s powers have greatly expanded since mastering his Abnormal Ability. Not only can he manipulate his own blood, but he can also control another person's or an animal’s blood, and can draw upon bloodstains that may be ingrained into surrounding surfaces to increase his power. The one stipulate seems to be that his own blood must be in contact with the foreign blood before he can utilize it. Although the original and standard manifestation of this technique is fine, cobweb-like threads of blood, the ability is versatile and nearly unlimited in application. For example, he can harden and sharpen these threads to cut like razor wire, form bandages to seal wounds, create projectiles, restrain an opponent, enhance the cutting abilities of his switchblade, etc. He does not typically use his blood to form weapons, however, as he states it is too difficult to maintain the form of such items effectively. However, his signature use of this technique is to construct a blood web in order to ensnare and dismember an opponent. Obviously, the more blood he has available to use, the more powerful this technique becomes. Like any other normal human male of his height and weight, Kyang-jae has about five liters of natural blood in his body. He expends some of this in order to catalyze his powers, and must retain the rest in order to be able to function properly. Because the amount of usable blood for an attack is so limited, he would normally be forced to use his blood in internal enhancement. However, thanks to the seal inscribed into his liver, Kyang-jae can draw upon his liver, spleen, and bone marrow in order to generate excess blood cells at a highly accelerated rate. Using this technique, he is able to completely replace the blood in his circulatory system in about thirty seconds, although this is extremely taxing on his body and requires a great amount of energy. As such, he is limited to one full expending during a fight, as otherwise he would quickly experience exhaustion. Another interesting facet of this ability is that, when he draws out his blood to attack, the nutrients, vitamins, and essential minerals are filtered out and so remain in his bloodstream as opposed to being lost in the expended blood. Because of the unique nature of his Abnormal Ability, Kyang-jae’s blood is also resistant to, and neutralizes, all pathogens and foreign substances that normally affect the blood, including antigens, chemicals, viruses, bacteria, hemotoxins, and poisons. This means that he is immune to almost any blood-borne disease or poison, although he is still susceptible to some types of poison (mainly neurotoxins or magic poisons). Combat Due to the demands of his psychic powers, Kyang-jae has trained in order to increase his level of endurance. He is able to fight for long periods of time, but his energy is more quickly depleted when he uses his Abnormal Ability. He also has a high threshold for pain, and can endure injuries that would normally inhibit another human from continuing to fight. He can also enhance his stamina and strength by using his powers to manipulate the blood in his circulatory system. During the formative years of his combat abilities, Kyang-jae focused on attaining higher levels of speed and improving his reflexes. As a result he is extremely fast in offensive maneuvers, and can easily dodge most physical attacks from humans and even Servants on occasion. His speed is vital in order for the usage of his switchblades to be effective. Because of the rough life he led while in the yakuza, Kyang-jae gained a great deal of street fighting experience. Although he has not adapted to any one “style” of fighting, he is capable of delivering powerful strikes to an opponent and easily exploits any openings he senses. He is a very instinctive fighter, often using his surroundings to his advantage and is versatile and unorthodox in his methods. However, Kyang-jae’s primary mode of attack is his switchblade. He possesses considerable expertise in its use, as he has trained with it since he was fourteen. His powers have also augmented this skill as he can extend a blade of blood, using the switchblade as a template. Although somewhat diminished by his recklessness, Kyang-jae is also naturally cunning in combat and possesses a keen intellect. He is able to manipulate situations to suit his needs, and takes advantage of any openings left by an opponent. Somewhat in contrast to his personality, he is forced to be precise and calculating in a fight in order to find the most effective means to attack an enemy and also to sense when he has reached his personal limit. He is a quick learner and observant, able to quickly deduce the weaknesses of his opponent. However, his overriding sense of self-concern is typically the most important determinant in the way that he fights. Equipment Switchblades are the weapon that Kyang-jae utilizes most frequently in combat. A standard switchblade (also known as a flick knife, Springer, etc.) is a type of knife with a straight, short folding blade, and is Kyang-jae’s weapon of choice. The model he uses employs a locking blade (in which the blade is locked in the fully opened position after being extended by a spring) that is contained in the handle of the knife. It is opened automatically by a spring when a button on the handle is activated. He carries several spare blades with him at all times, and uses them to slit his skin in order to manifest his blood-manipulation powers. Quotes